Near Death Love
by Pitch's-Lover
Summary: Pitch is dying. He wanders into the nighttime woods to take a last look at the world. and to say a few last words to Jack Frost.
1. Cheating Death

Pitch stood in the shadow's unseen, staring at the teen who was sitting on the edge of a lake, staring at the moon. Jack sighed happily. It was a beautiful and somewhat warm October night. Jack submerged his feet in the water of his lake, enjoying the warmth that spread up his skin. Silently Pitch stepped out of the shadow;s and looked up at the moon himself. So big and full the moon set everything aglow with pale light. Pitch sighed sadly as he watched the light glint off of Jack's silver hair. Jack heard the noise and turned suddenly to it's source. Seeing the shadowy form of Pitch Black he jumped up grabbing his staff and pointing it at the nightmare king. Pitch just glanced at him and went back to looking at the moon, sadness playing in his eyes. Noticing this Jack lowered his staff.

"Pitch... A-are you ok?" Pitch just chuckled at the teen lightly.

"I didn't think you'd be one to care, Frost." He said leaning against a tree. "I'm dying Jack." He said bluntly, lifting up a hand and gazing at it. Letting it fall to his side he turned back to Jack, who's eyes had widened from the news.

"Wh-what? That's impossible..." Jack said. Pitch just sighed staring up at the night sky, marveling at all the stars sparkling in the darkness.

"I told you before that it's not. If enough people stop believing, little by little a spirit will fade away." He pushed away from the tree and lifted his hands to a moonbeam. "So, I figured that since I'm dying I might as well take a last look at the beauty the night holds." He dropped his hands and started towards Jack. "For example the way the moon reflects off the lake," He said, standing in front of Jack. "And sparkles off of your hair... and glows in your eyes." He ran his thumb along Jacks cheek and chuckled at Jacks bewildered face. Jack shook his head and took a small step back.

"What? What is that supposed to mean?" Jack said, confused.

"It means I think you're beautiful Jack... And since it's long past mattering I might as well say it." He sat on a rock near the lake never taking his amber eyes away from Jack. "I love you." Jack felt his heart skip a beat, and skip a few more. He took a shaky step back, then another. He turned an ran, but only a short distance for he remembered the sad look that Pitch's eyes held. He looked back through the trees and his heart fluttered slightly. Pitch had his knees pulled up to his chest and was just staring out over the water. A gentle breeze swept through the woods and ruffled his dark hair. Jack sprinted back towards the man and tackled him in a hug that sent them both into the water. Sitting up in the shallow water Pitch found that Jack had been glued to his dark robes. Jack looked up into Pitch's glowing yellow eyes.

"I-I love you too Pitch..." He whispered. "D-Don't die..." Pitch smiled sadly and placed a gentle hand on Jack's head.

"It's too late Jack. Those few who believe aren't going to believe much longer... All we can do is enjoy what little time... I have... left..." Pitch trailed off as his body became weak and he fell unconscious. Jack sat there, terrified that he might actually lose Pitch. He got up, determination in his eyes. People would believe in Pitch again, or his name wasn't Jack Frost.

He started with Jaime. He knew Jaime was the perfect place to begin. Flying as fast as he could on the the wind he landed on the windowsill to Jaime's room. The light was still on and Jack could see Jaime doodling something at his desk. Jaime quickly looked up at the window when he heard a knock. Smiling at Jack he ran over and opened the window.

"Jack! What's up you usually wait for me to visit you." Jack tried his best to put on a look of concern. He knew he had to make this believable.

"I just had to come and tell you first Jaime... Pitch is back... I thought it would be best to warn you." Jack saw how Jaime's eyes widened.

"Y-You'll protect us right?" He asked, not wanting to face the lord of shadow again.

"I'll do my best. But at the moment I don't know where he's hiding. So be careful Jaime. I'm going to tell the others." Jaime nodded and was sure he wasn't going to turn his bedroom light off tonight. Jack sped off on the winds telling the same story to all the other kids who could see him. He marveled at the speed with which the news traveled. One child call a friend, who called a cousin, who texted a schoolmate. Word was spreading: fear the darkness, the boogeyman's returned. Jack sped back to his lake and half lifted, half dragged Pitch's sleeping body out of the water and onto dry ground. And there he waited for Pitch to awaken. It was only when the moon just touched the horizon that Pitch's eyes snapped open as he felt a surge of strength flood his body. He sat up and saw Jack sitting on a rock leaning his face against his staff. Pitch stood and made his way over to Jack who looked up at him with his wide eyes.

"What happened. What did you do?" Pitch asked the younger spirit.

"I told Jaime and the others that you were back. Word spread fairly quickly, I made them believe in you."

"Why?" Jack looked away, a slight blush coming to his face.

"I-I didn't want to lose you." He said, his blush deepening. Pitch smiled down at the young boy he grew to love.

"You amaze me Jack." Pitch said moving to sit next to Jack. He placed a gentle arm around Jack's shoulders and they sat together watching the moon as it slowly gave way to the dawn.


	2. Jack's Happiness

Jack woke up as the sun streamed through the trees, warming his face. He rolled over and grabbed his staff. Just as he reached the edge of his pond he remembered what had happened just the night before. He turned back, thinking that Pitch was still asleep nearby. He placed a hand to his face as he realized how stupid it was to think that Pitch would be lounging about outside in broad daylight. He summoned the wind and flew over to the entrance to Pitch's lair. He jumped down without even the slightest hesitation. Finding himself in near total darkness, he felt a shiver crawl up his spine as he waited for his eyes to adjust. When they did he started to make his way through out the tunnels hoping to be able to find Pitch. He left a small trail of frost behind him so as not to get too lost in the labyrinth Pitch chose to live in.

He wandered for what felt like forever and eventually stumbled upon a room that nearly took his breath away. The ceiling was extremely high and was decorated in deep black and gold. At the center of this room was a large canopy bed. And hanging from it were beautiful gossamer black curtains with a gold trim. And laying in the center of the bed was Pitch, his body curled around a silken black pillow. Jack felt a small blush creeping into his face as he stood there for a few moments watching Pitch sleep. He silently creeped into the room, he stopped next to Pitch's bed and felt his heart flutter at the peaceful look the nightmare king had when he was sleeping. Suddenly Pitch's eyes snapped open and he sat up quickly the silken covers of the bed falling away from him. Jack immediately felt blood flood into his face as the covers fell away. As soon as Pitch saw who had invaded his room he snatched the blankets back to cover his naked body.

"Jack! What are you doing here!?" He said a small blush of his own sneaking its way to his face.

"I-I just wanted t-to see you again..." Jack stammered. "I-I'm sorry. B-But after yesterday I couldn't help it." Jack said his eyes still averted from Pitch. Pitch summoned the shadows which condensed around him and he emerged from the bed fully clothed. Crossing the room to the flustered Frost, he pulled the teen into a hug.

"You're hopeless Jack." He said pulling the teen closer. He reached down and grabbed a hold of Jack's hand and made his way out of his bedchamber. Pulling Jack behind him Pitch took turn after turn until he ended up in a elegantly tiled kitchen.

"Would you like some tea Jack?" Pitch asked pulling a kettle out of a cupboard. Jack nodded and Pitch smiled back at him before filling the kettle and placing it on the stove. Pitch sat down at the table across from his love.

"You know I never actually thanked you for what you did last night." Pitch said his face held in one hand.

"I-It's nothing..." Jack said smiling at the table.

"Nothing? Jack, you saved my life. You also risked you're place among the guardians to help the one who should be your enemy. That isn't nothing." Pitch said. Jack lifted his head as he realized he never even thought about what the other guardians would do if they learned what he did. Pitch noticed.

"You never thought about the guardians did you?" Jack shook his head. He felt so conflicted. He knew that he loved Pitch and didn't want to lose him. But what if the guardians found out? What would they think? Pitch expression drifted into one of worry.

"Jack... you know you don't have to stay with me. I love you but I know how much the others mean to you. I don't want you to risk that happiness for me." Jack stood quickly knocking the chair behind him over.

"No Pitch! Don't say that!" He said firmly. Stepping around the table he took Pitch's face into his hands. "You are my happiness." He stated and captured Pitch's lips in a kiss. Pitch's eyes widened at first and drifted closed as he melted into the kiss. Just then the kettle had to whistle. Pitch broke the kiss and turned his attention to the tea. He place a steaming cup in front of Jack as well as a bowl of sugar. Pitch nor Jack said a word, they just let the warmth of not only the tea but the kiss spread through them.

**Btw Tea Kettle says screw this kiss!**


	3. Moonlit Water

Jack beamed at him from beneath the moonlight. Pitch felt himself a slave to that smile. He would do just about anything if it brought a smile to Jack's face. They were strolling beneath the moon, heading towards Jack's lake. As they approached Jack broke away from Pitch and ran to the edge of the water. He stopped for just a moment to take his hoodie off and dived into the water. He emerged in the middle of the lake and turned to look back at Pitch. The nightmare king was sitting at the shore watching his love swim. Jack swan closer to the shore.

"Come on Pitch, swim with me." Jack said. Pitch shook his head, to which Jack pouted.

"Oh all right." Pitch said, sighing. Standing, he took his robe from around his shoulders and tossed it aside. Jack's eyes widened as he took in the toned grey skin. Pitch slowly stepped into the lake, muttering something about frigid water. He closed the distance between him and Jack, who stretched an arm out to the nightmare king.

"Tag. You're it!" Jack said laughing. He quickly swam away, leaving a temporarily stunned Pitch behind him. Pitch smiled at the teens energy and dived to swim after the winter spirit. He emerged from the water shook his hair behind him. Jack watched this from behind the rock in the center of his lake. He was kind of shocked that Pitch's hair was no longer spiked up. Jack silently sank below the water and attempted to swim past Pitch. Suddenly a hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him to the surface. Jack emerged laughing, water dripping down his face. Pitch placed his forehead to his loves.

"Look's like you're it now." Pitch said, suddenly scooping Jack up and tossing him into the water. Pitch sank deep into the water and swam away to hide from the snow spirit. Jack came to the surface and turned to look for any sign of Pitch. Little did he knew the nightmare king was silently swimming behind him. Jack called out wondering where his love might have gone. Jack dived below, and it seemed that he was swimming off to look for Pitch behind the rock. Without any warning Pitch felt a hand pull on his ankle and pulled him below the surface. Pushing his way back up he glared at Jack. The teen laughed at Pitch's expression and splashed water into the nightmare kings face. Pitch lunged after the teen intent on giving him the dunking of a lifetime. Jack dived below swimming as fast as he could when suddenly his head roughly came into contact with the stone in the middle of his lake. He fell into darkness.

When he came to he was on the shore, a very worried looking Pitch hovering over him. He sat up grabbing a hold of his head as he felt slightly dizzy.

"Jack? Thank god you're awake. Are you ok?" Pitch asked pulling the teen close.

"I-I'm fine Pitch. Sorry for worrying you."

"I'm just glad I got to you in time." Pitch said. "It took me a second to realize what happened... Just thank god you're ok." He said pulling Jack into a deep kiss. Jack could feel all the worry Pitch felt drain away in the kiss. Slowly Pitch pulled away and scooped Jack, and their discarded clothes, into his arms.

"Lets go get dried off and warmed up." He said pulling the shadow's around him. They emerged in Pitch's bedroom. He set Jack down by the bed and told him to wait there. He stepped into an adjacent room and tossed a towel at Jack. Pitch stepped back into the room a towel around his waist and one atop his head. Jack just stood there his eyes fixed on a point slightly behind Pitch, a blush dusting his cheeks. Stepping up to the boy, Pitch took the towel out of Jack's hands and ruffled his hair with it.

"You won't get dry just standing there Frost." He said. "I'll be back with some tea to warm us up." Pitch smiled at the boy as he exited the room. Jack hesitated a moment before removing his remaining clothes. He dried himself off, wrapped the towel around himself and set his clothes aside. Pitch came in a few moments later setting two steaming cups onto a bedside table. Jack took a cup and enjoyed the warmth the drink spread through him. Pitch set down his cup and collected their soaking clothes. Bringing them over to a large elegant fireplace, he spread them out in front of the hearth and set a fire going. He lay back and patted the bed. Jack crawled next to him and buried his face into his lovers chest. Pitch wrapped his arms around the teen pulling him close. He placed a kiss on the winter spirit's forehead then on his nose before capturing Jack's chilled lips. Pitch forced his tongue past Jack's lips. The teen moaned lightly as his tongue rose up to entwine with the nightmare kings. Jack wrapped his arms around Pitch and slowly dragged his nails down the grey skin. Pitch broke the kiss, moaning at the touch. He pushed Jack down and hovered over him. He leaned in and licked Jack's neck. Jack mewled happily as Pitch licked and nibbled at the flesh. Pitch moved slightly higher and his wandering tongue found Jack's ear. Jack bucked underneath his lover as Pitch teased the flesh of Jack's ear.

"Mmm P-Pitch..." He moaned breathily. "St-stop teasing me..." Pitch smirked at the young spirit.

"You mean like this?" He said trailing kisses down Jacks neck and torso. Dipping his tongue into Jack's navel he licked a trail back up, capturing Jack in a kiss. Jack squirmed beneath him in protest.

"P-Please Pitch!" Pitch smirked again before pulling the towel away from the teens hips. He grabbed Jack's member, stroking him slowly. Jacks bucked his hips up into Pitch's hand, his body desperately craving more. Pitch took his other hand and placed his fingers to Jack's lips. The teen took them into his mouth, running his tongue over them, suckling on them. Pitch took them back and kissed Jack as he inserted one of the slick digits into his lover. Jack broke the kiss a small, choked cry tumbling from his lips when Pitch inserted a second finger. Pitch held Jack tightly, kissing away any pain Jack felt as he was stretched. Pitch took his fingers away and unwrapped the towel he was wearing, and placed himself at Jack's entrance.

"You ready?" Pitch asked. In response Jack pushed his hips down taking Pitch into him. Pitch moaned as warmth wrapped around his member. Pitch pulled out and thrust back into his parter, eliciting a yelp of pleasure. Pitch built up a steady rhythm and Jack met each and every thrust forcefully.

"So needy Jack." Pitch said hitting a spot inside his lover that had Jack seeing stars. He clung tightly to Pitch's body, panting and mewling as he felt his release rapidly approaching.

"P-Pitch...I... Ngh!" He cried out his lovers name loudly as he came spilling his warm seen onto both of their stomachs. Pitch thrust a few more times before coming himself. He pulled out of his lover and lay next to him panting heavily. He rolled to his saide and was going to pull Jack to him when he noticed the teen was fast asleep. He pulled the covers over the sleeping form. Pitch planted a kiss on Jacks forehead and snuggled to the teen before slipping into a pleasant sleep himself.


	4. Halloween Hijinks

Jack awakened but kept his eyes closed. He reached out and arm to try and find Pitch. His eyes opened suddenly and he sat up when he found that the nightmare king wasn't in bed. Getting out of bed he quickly put on his clothes and headed into the tunnels to find his love. He realized only way too late that he hadn't brought his staff, hence the reason he found himself lost. He turned around hoping to see someplace that might have been familiar. He continued through the twist and turns, trying hard not to panic. He stopped as he came to a crossroads. He had no idea where he was or where to go.

"Pitch!" He called out. "Pitch where are you?" He listened as his calls echoed through the labyrinth. When he heard no reply he slumped to the ground. Just as Jack felt ready to get up and try again Pitch emerged from the shadows.

"There you are Jack. What are you doing all the way out here?" PItch said pulling Jack to his feet.

"I-I was trying to find you. I usually use my staff to make sure I don't get lost, but I didn't have it." Jack said blushing slightly. Pitch took Jack into his arms and enveloped them in shadow. They emerged back in the bedroom.

"Why didn't you just wait for me to come back? I wasn't planning on being gone long." Pitch said setting Jack back on the bed.

"What were you doing then?" Jack asked as he snuggled up to Jack.

"It's kind of hard to explain." Pitch said. Jack kept prying and Pitch sighed. "Tonight is Halloween, I usually go out somewhere on Halloween, I was deciding where I was going to go this year." Jack was confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "What do you do?" Pitch's eyes widened and he smiled as an idea popped into his head.

"Why don't you come with me Jack? It will most likely make more sense that way than if I tried to explain it." Jack pondered for a second and nodded.

"It's a date." He laughed.

They emerged from shadow on a brick road. Across from them was a large building covered in ivy and lit with strobe lights.

"Where are we?" Jack asked. Pitch shushed him for a moment as he took in the building, drinking in the anxiety of all the people standing in the line.

"It's a haunted house Jack. I'd have thought the Guardian of Fun would have heard of them." Pitch said. "I go to one every year. I enjoy listening to the people scream." He said dreamily. He grabbed Jack's hand and pulled the shadows around them. Pitch stepped out of the shadows and into one of the many rooms of the house.

"I am William Hall and I still desire young... warm...flesh..." The animatronic man drawled creepily. Pitch drunk in the screams of the people in the room as man lunged at them from behind a wall. Pitch got a wicked glint in his eyes and followed the group out of the room. He went ahead of them and produced a shadow of a child on the wall that walked off. A woman screamed behind him, he felt energy rush into his veins as fear emanated from the people in the house. Jack eventually caught up to Pitch.

"So this is what you do on Halloween? Sneak around a haunted house to cause even more fear?" Pitch smiled.

"I think its the only time the guardians will let me get away with it." He said, leaning against the wall as the group passed by. He closed his eyes as the fear the people felt surged through him. Jack smirked and raised his staff to send a small icy chill up one persons back. They yelped and squished in closer to the group. Pitch smiled at the teen. "That's the spirit Jack." The two of them had fun sneaking through out the house, scaring the wits out of people when the workers of the house weren't. It was about midnight when the house closed. Pitch and Jack sat together on the roof.

"Thank you for coming and doing this with me Jack. It was...fun." Jack smiled as Pitch stood and wrapped the shadows around them. They stepped out of the shadows at Jacks lake. "Come on Jack, let's go home." Jack smirked and pulled Pitch to him with the crook of his staff.

"But Pitch, the night's still young and I have no intention of sleeping just yet."

The next thing either of them knew Jack was laying on the forest floor, moaning out the nightmare kings name as he was ravaged. Their sweat soaked bodies glistened beneath the moon.

"P-Pitch..." The teen moaned breathily. "God..." Pitch kept going harder and harder. "I-I'm... AH! Th-there..." Pitch smirked down at his young lover, slamming into him. They both climaxed at the same time, and collapsed side by side, panting heavily. Pitch crafted a thick blanket out of shadow and they fell asleep in each others arms. Little did the lovers know that there was someone who saw this escapade. A fading trail of golden sand being the only trace the spy left.


	5. Blame

Mid-November marked the beginning of Jack's season. Since Burgess was so far north in the country Jack had been kept busy. Pitch would be lying if he said he didn't feel upset that he couldn't spend as much time with Jack. But he was happy to say that he got Jack all to himself at night. However with winter came worry for the nightmare king. He knew it wouldn't be to long before Christmas and North would of course come often to visit Jack. Pitch was sitting there pondering this as he sat at the edge of Jacks now frozen lake. He was waiting for Jack to come back from icing roads. He saw his silver haired love come drifting down from the sky. He slid across the lake and stopped in front of Pitch. Smiling he helped Pitch to his feet.

"So how did it go?" Pitch asked straightening his robe.

"Great. Kids will have at the very least a late start tomorrow." He beamed. Pitch smiled back and they started back to Pitch's home. However as they were walking Jack started to drift behind, an unpleasant feeling squirming in his stomach.

"Pitch!" He called as just as the contents of his stomach came up. He fell to his knees, wiping his face. Pitch was instantly at his side placing gentle hands on his shoulders.

"A-Are you ok Jack?" The teen looked shaken. He thought it was impossible for spirits to get sick. He stood feeling rather shaky and looked at Pitch with wide, worried eyes. "Come on... L-Lets get you inside." Pitch said lifting Jack into his arms. Just as they got to the entrance of Pitch's home they heard a voice echo through the woods.

"Frost. I have come to visit. Are you here?" Pitch looked down at the shaken teen in his arms. Jack hopped to the ground.

"Go ahead Pitch. I think I'll be fine." Pitch shook his head. He didn't want to risk Jack getting sick again without him there. Jack relented demanding Pitch stay in the shadows. Pitch agreed and Frost went to see North.  
The Guardian of Wonder was standing in the middle of Jacks lake, waiting for the winter spirit to arrive. Jack glided across the lake to his friend.  
"There you are Frost. I wanted to see how first day of winter went." North boomed.

"It went pretty well. Kid should get a late start if they don't get a full snow day." He said. North laughed loudly patting the teen on his shoulder. Jack joined in the large mans laughter... for a moment. He suddenly clutch his stomach and ran a few feet before becoming sick again. Jack swore in his head. He really thought he's be ok. North's eyes widened at the sight.  
"Jack... Are you ok? What's going on?" North said, his concern obvious. Jack decided to tell the truth.  
"I-I don't know..." He said not looking at the other guardian. North placed a comforting hand on Jacks shoulder.  
"Let's go to the Pole see if we can find out huh?" He said. Jack looked back into the forest hoping Pitch had heard so he would know where he was. Jack nodded and North pulled out a snow globe. Once the portal closed Jack found himself in what looked like an infirmary. He noted that most of the beds were very large, he could only assume it was for the Yetis if anything happened. North set Jack to one of the beds. Jack laid back and tried to relax as North ran what tests he could and took what he needed to run others. He told Jack to sit tight as he left to run the more in depth tests. As soon as he was gone Pitch emerged from the shadows and headed to Jack. Jack leapt up and hugged the nightmare king tightly.  
"Oh Pitch... I'm so scared... What if it's really serious?" He said, with a death grip on the black robes.  
"It'll be ok Jack. I'm here. I'm going to stay here with you, only in the shadows. Ok?" Jack looked up at Pitch, a sad attempt at a smile on his face. Pitch leaned in and kissed Jack, whispering that it would be ok one last time as he slipped back into the shadows.  
It was almost and hour later and North burst back into the room all the other guardians following behind him.

"JACK! What is going on!" North yelled at the teen.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" He stammered. "I-I don't know."

"Oh I think you do mate." Bunny said taking a folder out of North's hand and violently throwing it at Jack. Frost picked it up and looked inside, his eyes widened in shock as he took in the information. He closed it and tossed it away from him.

"No. Th-That's impossible... That can't be right..."

"It can and it is Jack." Tooth chimed in. "Now what aren't you telling us?" Jack felt fear and frustration building up inside of him.

"No! It can't be right! I c-can't be... Pregnant..." He said more to himself than to anyone else. Pitch's entire world fell apart. Jack was... pregnant? With his child? He felt nauseous himself as he realized what he had done to his love.

"Well you are. Now you had best go about telling us whatever it is you think you can still hide!" Bunny said. Sandman looked around not willing to try to tell the others anything. He knew what was going on, but it wasn't his place to tell the others.

"I-I can't..." Jack said looking away from them. "I just can't."

"Well someone had to have done this to you. Why not start there?" North said frustrated.

"I CAN'T!" Jack shouted, tears welling up in his eyes. "I can't do that..." Pitch felt his heart seize as Jack cried. He couldn't let Jack go through this for him. He knew there was only one thing he could do. He stepped out of the shadows.

All eyes turned to face him. He stayed close to the wall in case things didn't go as he planned.

"Pitch!" Tooth growled. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came here for Jack." He said standing tall despite how small he felt. "This is all my fault Jack... I'm so sorry." All the other guardians glared at him.

"YOU DID THIS TO JACK!?" Bunny shouted, preparing to loose a boomerang at the nightmare king. Suddenly Sandy stood between the others and Pitch.

"Sandy? What are you doing?" North asked angrily. Symbols appeared rapidly over Sandman's head. North translated them to mean 'I know what happened, please let them explain.' North angrily complied and Sandy smile back at Pitch, who fought down a blush when he realized that Sandy must have seen something in order to know. Jack hopped off the bed and moved to stand at Pitch's side.

"I am so sorry Jack." He said again. "I really didn't mean to do this to you." Jack shook his head.

"Its not your fault Pitch. We were both too caught up in everything to think about whether or not this could happen." Pitch hugged his love tightly.

"Caught up in what?" Bunny asked. Jack turned to the other guardians and told them on what was almost Pitch's last night. Pitch blushed and looked away as Jack told them of his confession. Jack grabbed a hold of the nightmare kings hand, smiling up at him.

"As I saw him sitting there beneath the moon I realized I loved him too. I have barely left his side since that night. I couldn't and I still won't." Jack said, glaring at the others rom the corner of his eye.

"What!? How could you love Pitch!? What has he ever done to deserve the love of anyone." North fumed.

"What? Are you saying love is earned!? I fell for him that night because even though he was dying, his last wish was to be with me. No matter how short the time was. He doesn't have to EARN my love, he will always have it." Sandy stepped up to Pitch's side, a defiant look on his face. Tooth fluttered over to Pitch.

"Look me in the eye and tell me the truth! You honestly mean no harm to Jack?"

"I mean no harm to the boy, and take full blame for the situation we have found ourselves in." Tooth nodded and fluttered behind the others. North and Bunny stood there for a moment, stunned at how quickly the others took to Pitch's side. They looked as each other and sighed in defeat.

"All right. We will also forgive you Pitch. But if anything happens to Jack, you will not like the consequences." Pitch nodded and smiling pulled Jack closer to him.

"I told you everything would be ok Jack." Jack chuckled and buried his face in Pitch's shoulder, letting all the stressed tears burning his eyes break free. Suddenly Tooth and Sandy had wrapped their arms around the couple as well. Then they all found themselves lifted off the ground as North joined in the hug as well. And If you were to ask him Pitch would say he felt, for a small moment, that he belonged there.


	6. Eternity

Jack was too energetic today. Pitch couldn't blame him though, it was Valentine's Day after all. Jack was prancing around his lake thinking of all the things him and Pitch might do today.

"Come on Pitch! Tell me please? Whats the surprise you had for me." He said finally settling down on one of the rocks bordering his lake.

"Oh no Jack. You've had an appointment with North that you have been putting off for over a week now. If you want to see what it is we are going there now." Jack pouted.

"But it's Valentines day!" Jack whined.

"I don't care what bloody day it is. You need to go and see North. You know it won't take to long. And I promise to show you your present as soon as we get back." Jack pouted again but relented letting Pitch pull them into shadow. They stepped into the infirmary where fortunately North was waiting for them. Jack hopped onto a bed laying back. North Had already set up an ultrasound machine. Jack groaned in his head. He hated ultrasounds.

"I'll bet you're excited Jack. Today we can find out the gender of the baby." North said. Jack perked up. He hadn't realized that was the purpose of this appointment. He nodded, a large smile spreading across his face.

It didn't take long, just as Pitch told him. Pitch and Jack looked at the monitor at the small child, tender smiles on their faces.

"So adorable. I can't wait to see it." Jack said. Pitch nodded stroking Jack's shoulder. North shut off the monitor and set to putting away all the equipment.

"North can I talk to you for a moment?" The man nodded and they left. JAck readied himself to leave while he waited. After a few moments Pitch came back alone.

"Where's North? I wanted to say thank you at least." Jack said.

"He said he had something important to take care of. He did want me to tell you farewell. Now do you want to see your surprise or not?" Jack's eyes widened with excitement and he nodded. Pitch pulled he shadows around him, A tingle of excitement travel down his spine as well. He knew this was one gift Jack Frost would never forget.

They emerged from the shadows in Pitch's bedroom.

"Well where is it? What is it?" Jack said excitedly. He could barely contain himself. Pitch reached into his robe and pulled out a small box tied shut with a vibrant red ribbon.. He handed it to the teen, who quickly untied it and opened it. Inside, nestled in deep red velvet was a silver ring, a bright blue gem sparkling in the middle. Jack was speechless, it was so beautiful. Pitch took the ring out of the box and place it onto Jack's finger. He closed his hands around the teens. It was then Jack noticed a near identical ring on Pitch's left hand. Jacks ice blue eyes snapped up to Pitch's and his heart stopped.

"Oh my god... P-Pitch are you serious? OH MY GOD!" Jack tackled his lover to the ground in a hug that nearly knocked the wind out of them both. The happiest tears dripping down his face.

"So you liked the surprise?" Pitch asked helping Jack stand. Jack nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes. Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere the Guardians burst into the room.

"Jack? What's going on?" Tooth asked. Jack, unable to speak showed them the ring Pitch had given him. She looked at the two of them in shock. She suddenly squealed happily and lifted Jack off the ground spinning him in circles.

"Oh congratulations Jack!" she said setting him down. He nodded his thanks wiping more tears from his eyes.

"You mean you didn't know? I thought you were here because you already knew."

"No Pitch just told us that there was something we needed to see. He wouldn't tell us anything. Just brought us here and told us to watch from the shadows." Bunny said. "congratulations Frostbite." The Easter spirit placed a paw on the teens shoulder.

"Thank you all for being here. It means so much, I-I... Oh." He covered his face as more tears broke free. Pitch smiled and pulled him close.

"Was it worth the wait?" Pitch asked. Jack nodded burying his face in his fiance's shoulder. "I also must thank you all for coming. I know it meant the world to Jack."

"Wouldn't have missed it." North said. They all chatted well into the night then Pitch and Jack took each of the guardians home.

Pitch and Jack lay together beneath the silken covers of the nightmare kings bed. Jack had his head on Pitch's chest, he was staring at the ring on his hand still unable to believe it was there.

"I'm so happy Pitch... I still can't hardly believe this isn't a dream." Jack said twirling the ring around his finger. Pitch gently stroked Jacks back.

"No dream Jack. I want us to be together until the end of eternity."


	7. At Sunset (part 1)

It was a beautiful May night. Spring had come and flowers had sprung up all around Jack's lake. He sat among them staring at the moon as it just started to rise. He had so many jitters that the thought of sleep never entered into his head. Pitch suddenly appeared at his side. He looked up at his fiancé momentarily before turning back to the moon.

"Jack, you should be asleep. What's wrong?" Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Tomorrow... I'm just so antsy and nervous. I can't sleep." He said laying down among the flowers. Pitch chuckled.

"What is there to be nervous about? You and me. That's all you need to concern yourself with Jack." He said sitting next to the teen. "Well this too." He added stroking Jacks protruding stomach. Jack smiled placing his hand over Pitch's.

"Thanks Pitch." The nightmare king placed a kiss on Jack's head.

"Now come on. You need your sleep." He said standing. "It wouldn't do for my bride-to-be to have bags under his eyes on the day of the wedding." Jack pouted.

"I told you to stop calling me that." He said causing Pitch to chuckle again. Jack moved to sit up and flopped back onto his back. "Great, can't even sit up anymore." He grumbled to himself. "You are a bugger." He stated, poking his stomach. Jack took the hand Pitch had held to him and he managed to get to his feet. Pitch lifted jack into his arms as he walked into shadow, stepping out into the bedroom he set Jack on the bed and crawled in beside him. Pitch lifted Jacks hoodie off him and then stripped himself to his usual sleep wear. Nothing. He crawled into bed and closed the curtains and they happily fell asleep.

The sun had barely even begun to rise when Tooth zoomed down the tunnels of Pitch's home. Having visited here many times in the past few months, she knew exactly where she was going and reached the bedchamber in a record time of about a minute. Fluttering into the room she practically dive-bombed the bed.

"Wake up!" She shouted. "Come on wake up we've got a lot to get done today." Just as the pair groggily opened their eyes Tooth snatched the covers pulling them all the way off the bed, and immediately wished she hadn't.

"Bloody hell! What is it with you people!?" Pitch said scrambling to get the blankets back to cover himself. Jack however was laughing hysterically. Tooth, red faced as she ever could be, looked away from Pitch.

"I-I'm so sorry." She stammered.

"Don't worry Tooth. I did the same thing when I first snuck in here." Jack said between his giggles. Tooth focused on Jack pulling him from the bed. She grabbed his hoodie from where it was laying on the floor and shoved it at him.

"Well hurry up get ready to go. We have a lot to do today." She said. "Oh Pitch, North wanted me to tell you he's on his way to get Bunny and will be here soon." Jack looked at his fiance quizzically.

"What are they coming here for?" He asked pulling his hoodie over his head.

"Never you mind Jack. You'll see soon enough. Now get going before Tooth has to drag you out of here." Pitch said.

"Now don't you try to come over and see Jack, Pitch! You will get the beating of a lifetime from Baby Tooth." she laughed. Jack rolled his eyes and crawled onto the bed to give Pitch a kiss. Tooth pulled out the snow globe North had given her and pulled Jack through to her home. As soon as the portal closed Jack was assaulted by almost a hundred mini fairies. Baby Tooth being one of them. She landed on his shoulder, snuggling into his neck.

"Ok do your job. I have to take care of my end." She told the smaller fairies. Suddenly Jack was being dragged off somewhere in Tooth's palace. Next thing Jack knew he was in a warm bath being scrubbed down by an army of fairies. He was so relaxed, he didn't have to do anything for himself. At least he was relaxed until he had water dumped over his head. He was going to glare at the fairies when he noticed that somehow they all vanished in the time it took for him to wipe the water out of his eyes. He somehow manged to stand, even with his stomach in the way, and set the water to drain out of the tub. He noticed a towel hanging from the door, grabbing it he dried himself off looking for his clothes. He awkwardly wrapped the towel around his waist when he realized they weren't there. He sat on the edge of the tub waiting for someone to hopefully bring him his clothes. Some one knocked on the door and Tooth peeked in.

"Are you decent?" She asked.

"As I'll ever be without my clothes." Jack laughed. Tooth entered and grabbing his hand pulled him into a room next door. "Wait my staff!" He protested, it was still in the bathroom.

"It'll be waiting out here. But right now, here." She said handing him a small bundle. "You need to put those on. Girls help him." she said to the swarm hovering over her shoulder. The fairies all buzzed into the room and the door slammed shut.

Jack stood there as the fairies pulled a mirror over to him. His breath caught in his throat. He looked amazing. He was dressed in a white shirt, an ivory tail coat, and black slacks. An ice blue tie completing the picture. The fairies shoved him to the door where Tooth was waiting outside. She gasped as she looked him over.

"Oh it looks even better than I pictured." She gushed, straightening his tie a bit. "Oh Pitch is going to love it!" she said. She reached over to grab Jacks staff from where it was leaning on the wall. But suddenly a miffed look crossed her face. "Ooh! That jerk. Taking advantage of how busy I am to sneak in here and..." She trailed off. Jack looked over at his staff. Apparently Pitch had managed to sneak in long enough to tie a single black rose to the top his staff. He smiled tenderly taking his staff and running a finger over the blossom. Tooth grabbed Jack.

"Come on it's almost sunset. We need to get back." She dragged Jack with her to the main area of the castle. She produced another snow globe an opened the portal.

"Where are you getting all those?" Jack asked. as they stepped through.

"North gave me a few for today only. He knew I'd need them." Tooth fluttered her way through the tunnels Jack following behind her. He looked around as he realized he didn't recognize these tunnels.

"Where are we going Tooth." Jack asked.

"A place that Pitch tried hard to keep from you until today. He's had it for years though... I would have thought he'd have shown it to you sooner." She said as they turned a corner. "Wait here a second. I have to make sure that they aren't still in there." Jack leaned back against a wall while tooth went ahead disappearing around a corner. She quickly came back smiling. "Ok they're gone. Lets go Jack!" She covered his eyes and led him down the hall. She stopped at the entrance. "You ready Jack?" Jack nodded, feeling a jitter of excitement skitter down his spine. Tooth pulled her hands away and Jack was instantly speechless.


	8. At Sunset (part 2)

He stood in front of a beautiful garden. There was a small path leading to a pond at the far end. The pinks of the sunset above reflected within the water. And all around Jack were beautiful flowers of every color. Apparently Pitch and North had been working all day on decorating. There was an elegant black archway covered in the pale pink of Bleeding Hearts and lights strung all around.

"What is this?" He said stepping onto the path.

"Pitch's garden. He's had to have something to do for all these years." Tooth said. "We never even knew about it until recently. This is where the weddings going to be Jack." He smiled, feeling tears trying to escape his eyes. "Hey no tears!" She said. "Can't have puffy eyes ruining that face." She said holding him close. She suddenly perked up as she heard voices coming down the hell. "Shoot! Stay here Jack I'll be back for you." Jack looked puzzled as she quickly fluttered out. He realized what was going on when he heard Pitch's frustrated grumbles. Tooth wasn't going to let Pitch see him until the wedding began. Tooth came back with North behind her. He set down the bundle he was carrying and hugged Jack tightly.

"You look amazing Jack." He said. "You nervous at all?" Jack shook his head, but couldn't deny the butterflies that had been fluttering in his stomach since this morning. Tooth grabbed Jacks hand.

"We have to go. You have to finish decorating and I have to keep Pitch from Jack." She said. North nodded.

"Wait Jack. I need your staff Pitch wanted it for some reason." Jack looked at the rose his love left him and handed it to North. Tooth then dragged Jack out of the room and into the tunnels where they wandered to the only place Tooth knew Pitch wasn't going to look for them. She shoved Jack into one of the chairs of Pitch's library.

"There. He won't look for us here and you'll have something to do instead of just waiting." Jack picked up a book nearby that he remembered starting a while ago. He put it back down knowing he wouldn't be able to focus on it with as jittery as he felt. He settled for pacing the room. Fortunately, after only and hour of waiting Bunny stepped into the room. He tossed Jacks staff to him.

"It's time." He said Tooth squealed happily. Jack looked at his staff. Pitch had replaced the other black rose with a much bigger one and surrounded it with other brightly colored flowers. Jack smiled trying not to show the nervousness he felt flying through his body. Bunny went in first followed by Tooth. Jack was left alone for a few moments. He leaned against the wall, panting as his heart tried to beat its way out of his chest. Then he remembered Pitch's words from the night before. 'You and me. That's all you need concern yourself with.' That managed to calm Jack down, but then the music started and he was a bundle of nerves once again. With nothing else he could do he stepped around the corner and into the garden.

Jack remembers all of three things about that night. First was that Bunny looked hilarious in a bow tie. Second was Pitch. He wore a black suit, with a shirt that matched Jack's coat and a tie of the same icy blue. He also remembers how Pitch smiled at him through out the entire wedding. The last thing he remembered was how just as he said 'I do' the flowers around him burst into bloom in the bright moonlight streaming from above. Jack almost felt as thought the whole thing was a dream. Even now as he lay next to Pitch he felt scared he was going to suddenly wake up. Jack turned and kissed his husband.

"Pitch... I love you. I'm so happy that you came to me that night." Jack said. "I can't imagine what I'd be like right now if you hadn't." The winter spirit said.

"I know what you mean Jack. And after what you did for me, I intend to make sure you are never unhappy. Ever. For the rest of eternity I will be here for you and for this." He said stroking Jacks stomach. "Always."


	9. Finally Together

Jack was miserable. Summer came fast and brought with it a heat that drove Jack mad. Being his off season he felt weak, not many people cared about Jack Frost in summer. Of course the child that was constantly beating him up from the inside didn't help. He sat in Pitch's bed grumbling about how much he hated summer. Pitch happily agreed with him that summer was horrible. The nights were so much shorter so he was stuck in here for endless hours until the sun finally sunk below the horizon. Today however Pitch was in a slightly better mood. Jack quickly picked up on it.

"What's with you?" Jack asked, leaning against his husband shoulder.

"Its the Forth of July." He said smiling. "You'd be amazed at how many children cower in fear of the noise." Jack rolled his eyes. "It's not what you think Jack. It's not like I'm going to go and scare them more. I just happen to enjoy the fact that even on a holiday people associate with joy, fear still can sneak its way in. Besides I was planning on spending it with you." Jack smiled, happy that he could finally do something other than grumble about the weather.

As soon as night fell they were out on a hill overlooking the town of Burgess. Jack sat happily in Pitch's lap as they waited for the fireworks to begin. Jack looked up into the starlit sky jumping a little when a sudden explosion brought light to the sky. Jack leaned back into Pitch smiling at the beautiful array of colors that exploded across the sky. Pitch couldn't help smiling at his love as the night went on. Jack never ceased to amaze him. The way those icy blue eyes would widen in excitement, the way he lost himself in Jacks smile. He love the boy with all his heart and was glad he could make him happy. Out of nowhere, just as the last of the fireworks trailed away, Jack cried out in pain, curling into a ball. Pitch's eyes widened.

"Jack? What wrong? Are you ok?" He said lifting the teen into his arms.

"Th-the baby... I-it's early." Jack managed to pant out as another scream of pain was ripped from his throat. Pitch immediately pulled the shadows around him and took Jack to the infirmary in North's workshop. He set him down and stepped back.

"I-I'll go get North. I'll be right back Jack. I promise." Pitch quickly stepped out of the shadows in North's office, where the man was working on a new ice sculpture. "North!" he shouted. "North it's Jack. The baby's come early!" Pitch dragged the guardian of wonder through the darkness to where Jack was waiting.

"Pitch! Hurry and get the others! I will take care of Jack for now. Go!" Pitch nodded and stepping back into his darkness went to each of the guardians homes and brought them to where his love was currently writhing in pain. They all ran to the boy.

"I have already administered the anesthesia." North said, still working around the boy. "It will be working in just a moment." He pulled a curtain around Jacks lower half. Pitch stood next to his husband holding his hand tightly.

"I-Its going to be ok Jack. Everything's alright." He said slicking back the teens sweat-soaked hair.

"Shut up! This is all your fault, you bastard! I swear as soon as this thing is out I'm going to kill you!" He shouted through his pain. Pitch just nodded.

"Whatever you want Jack. Ok. You can beat me to your hearts content later." Pitch said. Jack soon relaxed as the painkillers took effect and the procedure began.

About and hour and a half later Pitch looked up as he heard the small infants cry. Panting, Jack lifted his head as North came around the curtain, a tiny bundle in his arms.

"Here Jack." Santa said, about to hand the bundle to the teen. Just as Jack lifted his arms to take the child he went pure white and passed out.

"Jack!? Jack! North what's wrong? Jack!?" North shoved the bundle into Pitch's arms to look over Jack.

"Pitch go! I will take care of Jack. But need you to go." Pitch stepped back in shock and clutching the child to his chest ran out of the infirmary and slumped to the floor. He looked down at the child in his arms. It had just a touch of greyness to it's skin and the same vibrant blue eyes as Jack. Pitch suddenly felt tears burst from his eyes as the worry for his husband overcame him.

"Jack... What did I do to you..." He said sobbing over the child. Eventually the tears subsided, leaving Pitch puffy eyed. He sat there cradling the child in his hands. "This is all my fault... I-I hope he's ok. H-He will be little one." He said placing a kiss to his child's head. The door to the infirmary opened and North stepped out.

"H-He's ok." The large man panted out. Pitch felt all the tenseness flow out of his worn body.

"What happened to him?" Pitch asked.

"It's summer, he was worn out enough because of that. Having the baby come early just knocked him through a loop." Pitch stood and quickly headed to Jacks side, where the winter spirit smiled up at him.

"H-How's the baby?" Jack asked. "C-can i see him?" Pitch handed him their son and felt his heart melt as Jack's eyes lit up at the sight of the child.

"He's so beautiful Pitch..." Jack whispered. "Amazing."

"What'd you name the little ankle-biter?" Bunny asked.

"Sylvan." Pitch said.

"Aww. That fits him perfectly." Tooth said, hovering over them. North gently took Sylvan from Jacks arms and pulled a small crib next the the bed and set the baby in it. Pitch took the chance to climb into the bed and hold Jack.

"So are you still going to beat me?" Pitch asked smiling.

"Oh yeah." He grabbed his staff and poked Pitch in the stomach with it. "Take that!" He said laughing. Pitch pulled Jack closer and rested his cheek on Jack's head. Soon enough all the others left leaving Pitch and Jack to marvel at their happy miracle.


End file.
